Surprise Party
by llrummy88
Summary: This is set after Gone With The Wind. Rhett and Scarlett find themselves at the same party. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. Please read and review. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

There he was, just standing there. He was just an arm's length away. All she had to do was reach out and touch him. She hesitated for just a moment and then he was gone. He was pulled out on the dance floor by a young girl. That was the first time Scarlett had seen Rhett since the night Melanie had died. It had been about six months and now they were both at the same party. The party was for Andrew Hamilton, one of Melanie's cousins, whom Scarlett had met at the funeral. Andrew lived in Savannah and they had kept in touch for Wade's sake, so he would know some family on his father's side. Through this correspondence Scarlett and Andrew had realized that they shared a few common interests, which led to her being invited to his birthday party.

Rhettcouldn't help but feel as though someone were watching him from behind. He was just about to turn around when his sister Rosie grabbed his arm and drug him out to dance. The party was for Rosie's friend's husband and Rosie had talk him into going as her escort, for she was still single. Rosie really wanted him to go to get his mind of his troubles and Rhett knew that. Ever since he had arrived in Charleston, six months ago, all he could think about was Scarlett. He was actually hoping that the party would take his mind off of her for a while.

Scarlett was now standing back in the shadows trying to figure out what she was going to do. Should she go up to him, or let him find her, or leave. She knew she was still completely in love with Rhett and couldn't live without him, but she didn't know what to say to win him back.

Scarlett was deep in thought when Andrew approached her and asked her to dance. She answered with a simple nod of the head and before she knew it she was in the middle of the dance floor. The next song came as well as another partner and so on. Scarlett was the bell of the ball again. She completely forgot about all her problems.

All the men were trying to get a dance with the beautiful woman. Rhett was somewhat amused by the thought of one woman capturing all the men's hearts. It reminded so much of a 16 year old girl at a barbeque. "No," Rhett thought to himself, " I won't think of her right now, I'm here to have fun." He decided he might have enjoy getting his dance in with the bell of the party.

As he approached the crowd, he heard that laugh he loved so much and then he heard her voice. "Dear god, get a hold of yourself Rhett, she not here. Why would she be here." He silently cursed himself for his thoughts. Then he reached the front of the crowd and saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was with all her glory. Her eyes met his stare. The whole world fell away, leaving only them. Rhett finally spoke without taking his eyes off of her, " Gentlemen if you don't mind, I'd like to have a dance with my wife." Immediately the other men backed off and Rhett took Scarlett by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. All Scarlett could do was follow along without a word.

They dance the first half of the song just staring at each other in silence. Scarlett couldn't stand it any longer, " Rhett is it really you? I'm not dreamin' all this up am I?"

"I was just asking myself that same question Scarlett." Rhett's voice was full of wonderment and confusion. They danced the rest of the song in silence. Both remembering how well they danced together, but also thinking about what their next move should be.

As the song ended Rhett whispered in Scarlett's ear, "We need to talk." As she put her arm through his, she replied, " There is a garden out back, it might be empty." So they left the party in search of a quiet place. Rosie watched as her brother walked outside with a woman she had never seen before and hoped the woman would help Rhett forget his awful wife.

Neither said a word until they reached the garden.

'' Well Scarlett you look good, how have you been?''

Scarlett was shocked at how nice he was being. '' I guess I've been ok, considering I lost my only friend and husband in the same day.''

"Scarlett, can't we have a nice, civil conversation without bringing that up. Lets at least get through the pleasantries."

She saw the pain in his eyes and she knew he wasn't ready to go there yet. "Your right Rhett, I'm sorry."

Some of the pain disappeared from Rhett's eyes, "Don't think about it. How are the children?''

'' They are alright, but they miss Melly a lot. I try to keep their minds off of her.''

Rhett was somewhat shocked, ''Scarlett are you saying that you have been spending time with your children.''

''Yes I have, we have grown rather close actually. I come to realize that being a mother is not such a bad thing. I have found that they love me no matter what. They have also been one of the main reasons I was able to live through these last few months.'' The thought of her knew relationship with her children brought a smile to her face. Rhett could see her pride for her children.

'' You know Scarlett I never thought I would here you say you enjoyed being a mother.'' Rhett's shock was written all over his face.

'' I have changed a lot since you left, Rhett. I have learned to enjoy things in life and not take things for granted.''

'' How in the world did you figure this out Scarlett?'' Rhett was truly interested in her answer.

'' Well when you have six months to think you start to figure things out.'' This was not exactly the answer Rhett was waiting for.

'' Scarlett surely that's not all you've done since I left, sit around and think about things.''

''Well not entirely. As soon as the funeral was over I went to Tara for awhile. Suellen and I, if you'll believe it, finally found a neutral spot and have become you might say friends. It did feel right though, it's not my home anymore, it's Suellen's. So we went back to Atlanta. After we got back I found myself with nothing to do. I visited Ashley a couple times, but he has changed so much, I couldn'tt bear to see him.''

At this Rhett asked,'' How could Ashley change so much that it would drive you away.''

''Well Rhett, at first all he did was drink his problems away, then he just decided to forget them. He acted as if nothing had happened. He even sent Beau off to an all boys school.''

''It's sounds as though you dear Ashley has somewhat lost his mind.''

'' Oh Rhett you know I no longer feel anything more for him other than a brotherly love.''

''That is what you have said my pet.''

''Anyway one day when I was visiting Ashley, he...he..uh...''

''Come on Scarlett want could Ashley do that is so terrible?''

''He asked me to marry him.''

''He did what?'' Rhett eyes flamed with anger.

''When I reminded him I was married and that I didn't love him, he got very upset and left the room.'' Scarlett was now noticing the anger in Rhett eyes.

''So you finally had the chance to fulfill your wildest dreams and you turned it down.''

''Damn it Rhett, haven't you heard a word I said. I have changed, I no longer think about Ashley that way. The only man I want is y...''

Scarlett stopped before she said something she would regret, she couldn't let Rhett have the upper hand, but she had to tell him.

'' Please continue Mrs. Butler.''

''Fine I'll say it, the only man I want is you Rhett. Your the only one I love.'' She hadn't planned on saying she loved him so soon.

Rhett's eyes showed something that Scarlett had seen before but didn't know what it meant.

All Rhett could think about was that he couldn't let himself be hurt again. He was searching her eyes for that one thing he had been looking for since the day he met her, but this time it was there. For the first time Rhett finally saw love in Scarlett's eyes. It wasn't just love, it was love for him and him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ya'll asked for it so here it is. I hadn't really planned on continuing this but of course I did. It took me a while to just sit down and do it but once I did I didn't stop for hours. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to GWTW or Scarlett.**

"Rhett are you out here?" Rosie hadn't seen her brother in quit some time.

Rhett had forgotten all about Rosie and the party while talking to Scarlett, "Yes Rosie. I'm over here."

Scarlett had also forgotten about the woman she had seen Rhett with earlier. 'Who is she? She couldn't be his date could she? Rhett would go out in public with another woman. We are still married.'

Rhett could see that Scarlett's mind was reeling of thought as to who this woman was. He was somewhat taken by the look of jealousy on her face. "Scarlett this is my sister Rosemary Butler, and Rosie this is Scarlett my wife."

"Your wife?" Rosie was shocked. "But Rhett I thought you said your wife was in Atlanta."

"Well she was the last I had heard. It seems as though we were invited to the same party. We've been a little lacks in our communication as of late, so neither of us knew the other would be here." Rhett knew that his sister knew of Rhett and Scarlett's relationship but decided to play along as if she didn't.

Scarlett was relieved to find that this woman was Rhett's sister, "I guess I've never been too good at writing letters and keeping in touch. Rosemary it is very nice to meet you."

Rosie wasn't sure how she was to treat the woman her brother spoke so low of, "Um… well it's good to meet you too. My brother has told me so much about you."

"Not entirely awful thins I hope. He does have a tendency to exaggerate a bit." Scarlett knew that if Rhett loved his sister as much as she knew he loved his mother she would have to be accepted by Rosie.

'Actually completely awful and if I weren't a lady I would punch you in the face for treating my brother the way you did.' "Oh of course not. Rhett wouldn't be so cruel." Rosie gave Scarlett an uneasy smile.

Scarlett could see winning Rosie over would be harder than she had thought, "I do hope you and I could have tea together sometime Rosemary. There are so many things I want to talk to you about."

"That would be lovely Scarlett." Rosie knew she would probably never have to keep that date. "Rhett don't you think it's getting a little late?"

Rhett hadn't even noticed the time, it was almost midnight. "I suppose you're right Rosie. Why don't you go on back in and I'll be in in a minute?"

When Rosie was out of earshot Scarlett said, "I don't think she liked me very much."

"Why should she?" Rhett hadn't thought about them getting along.

"Rhett she is my sister in law, you'd think we could at least be civil to each other. She acted as if she had no desire to ever again be in the same room with me." Scarlett knew Rhett didn't care about such things but she did.

Rhett knew why his sister had acted that way but didn't let on, "Let's not talk about her. I would like to see you again before I leave. Where are you staying and for how long?"

Scarlett was surprised at Rhett's request, "I'm staying here with Andrew and his family until the end of the week."

"How about lunch tomorrow? We could…" Rhett was cut off by Andrew looking for Scarlett.

"There you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. Have you found someone you know?" Andrew knew Scarlett had been talking to this man for quit some time.

"Yes Andrew I have found someone I know very well." Scarlett was somewhat tickled at Andrew's question.

Andrew wasn't confused by the smile on Scarlett's face. He turned to Rhett, "I don't believe we have met sir."

Rhett was amused at the situation as well. Stifling a laugh he said, "I think we have, but only once Mr. Hamilton. You see I believe you know my sister Rosemary Butler. My name is Rhett Butler."

"Aw yes I remember you know. It's nice to see you again Mr. Butler. If you don't mind my asking though, how do you and Scarlett know each other?" Andrew hadn't put the names together to realize the obvious relation.

Scarlett and Rhett both let out a light chuckle. Scarlett answered Andrew's question, "Andrew Rhett is my husband."

"That's right your last name is Butler isn't it. It had slipped my mind. Scarlett you didn't tell me your husband would be here." Andrew was glad to finally meet the man that had won the heart of such a great woman.

"That's just it Andrew I didn't know he would be here either. Rhett has been in Charleston visiting his mother and sister." Scarlett thought she had told Andrew something like that before.

Andrew felt a little silly for forgetting that, "You know I had forgotten you told me that Scarlett. How long were you planning on staying in town Mr. Butler?"

"Please call me Rhett. I had planned on leaving tomorrow, but now I'm not sure. It's been quite some time since I've been able to talk with my wife." Rhett wanted to stick around and see if Scarlett's earlier word were sincere.

"Please allow me then to invite you to stay here with your wife Rhett." Andrew thought would probably like to spend all their time together.

Rhett hadn't thought of this happening. Of course it would, people would just assume a husband and wife would like to be together. "I don't know Mr. Hamilton. I would hate to impose."

"Call me Andrew and I insist." Andrew saw nothing wrong with his invitation.

"I guess I can't resist such an offer. Please excuse me then I'll need to inform Rosie about my new plans." Rhett didn't want this to happen but so no choice unless he released the truth about their practically nonexistent marriage.

Scarlett had become very quit since Andrew's invitation to Rhett. She was afraid Rhett would think she had something to do with it.

"Scarlett it's rather chilly out here maybe we should go in." Andrew didn't miss the look of fear and love on Scarlett's face as she watched Rhett walk to the house.

Scarlett was snapped out of her thoughts by Andrew's words, "Oh yes let's go in.''

When they reached the house Rhett was informing Rosemary of the new plans. He told her that she was to go back to the hotel in their carriage and have the driver bring his belonging back to the house. He also told her that she was to go ahead and take the train home in the morning without him. Rosie wasn't happy about being ditched by her brother for his awful wife, but she went along with it. Once Rosie left Andrew and Sara announced that they were going to bed and left Scarlett and Rhett alone.

"Rhett before you say anything I want you to know that I had no idea this was going to happen." Scarlett was still so afraid Rhett would blame her.

Rhett knew Scarlett was telling the truth, "I know Scarlett, I believe you. It was only the polite thing for Andrew to do."

"Yes your right." Scarlett was very relieved Rhett wasn't mad.

"Let's just make the best of this shall we?'' Rhett wasn't in a mood to fight.

Scarlett wasn't sure what Rhett was thinking about, but didn't care because he was being nice. "I'm glad you came tonight Rhett."

"Why is that Scarlett?" Rhett wanted to know were Scarlett was going.

"Because it's been such a long time since we have been able to talk. I always enjoyed talking to Rhett and I've missed not having you around." Scarlett hoped Rhett would say something similar in return.

Rhett was skeptical but decided to open up a bit, "I won't lie Scarlett; I've missed you a little too. Life has been a little dull without someone to argue with all the time."

"Rhett." Scarlett knew Rhett was teasing.

"I'm only toying with you my pet. Tell me has anything else interesting happened to you in my absence?" Rhett decided to change the subject.

"Nothing that I haven't already told you Rhett. What about you Rhett what have you been up to?" Scarlett was truly curious about what Rhett was doing.

Rhett was glad to see Scarlett looked genuinely interested in what he had done, "To tell you the truth Scarlett I haven't really done much. I went straight to Charleston when I left. I have been working with my shipping company more closely and I took a couple of trips with them to England. That's about all I've done."

Scarlett was surprised that Rhett hadn't done more with his time alone, "How is your mother Rhett? She was so nice to me the time I met her."

"Mother is fine. She is always nagging me about staying at home all the time. She asks me about you and why we're not together. I haven't told her anything really. I'm not actually sure what to tell her." Rhett was testing to see what Scarlett thought about him not knowing what to say.

Scarlett was angry at Rhett not telling his mother, making her look guilty. "Why don't you know what to tell her Rhett? Why don't you just tell her the truth? Tell her you left your wife alone in her time of need. Tell her you no longer give a damn what I do. You know what I don't care either. I'm going to bed."

Rhett hadn't realized this would upset Scarlett so much, "Scarlett I didn't intend to upset you. Please calm down."

Scarlett had no desire to calm down, "No Rhett Butler. You haven't told your mother a thing about what happened so I bet she thinks it's all my fault. She probably thinks I kicked you out. How dare you not tell her anything? I bet that's why you sister hates me."

"Scarlett keep your voice down. Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"I don't give a damn who hears me Rhett Butler. Apparently you don't care what your family thinks of me. Why should you care about anyone else?" Scarlett was beyond the point of reasoning.

"Scarlett please just sit down and we can talk." Rhett walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she threw it off.

Before either could say any thing more there was a knock at the door. It was the butler telling Rhett that his things had arrived. Rhett thanked him and asked him to make sure they were taken to his room. While Rhett was talking with the butler Scarlett had taken a seat. She was starting to think that maybe she had over acted a little. Maybe she was being a little too hard on Rhett. 'He had been nothing but nice to me even though I went off on him. He seems to be at least trying and I'm just throwing it all away.' Scarlett decided to change her state of mind.

As the butler left Scarlett apologized to Rhett, "I'm sorry Rhett. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sure you have your reasons for what you did. I think maybe we should just go to bed. It's been a long day."

"It's alright Scarlett. Your right I think sleep would benefit us both greatly." Rhett was confused by Scarlett's sudden chance but decided not to question it.

Both Rhett and Scarlett took turns changing in the dressing room. They hadn't yet discussed their sleeping situation. Scarlett sat on the bed waiting when Rhett came out of the dressing room.

"Are there any extra blankets in here Scarlett?" Rhett was planning on making pallet on the floor.

"Not that I know of Rhett. Well there is a throw on that chair over there." Scarlett pointed to a chair by the window.

Rhett was somewhat disappointed that a chair would be his bed tonight, "I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Rhett you don't have to sleep in the chair."

Rhett was taken aback, "Where exactly would you intended for me to sleep then, my pet?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow knowing Rhett was somewhat teasing her, "Well you know Rhett this is a big bed and we are married. There is no reason why we shouldn't share it."

Rhett was still a little skeptical, "I don't know Scarlett. I'm not sure I trust you."

"Oh come on Rhett. I promise to be good." Scarlett was quietly hoping Rhett would give in.

"Alright fine." So Rhett joined Scarlett in the bed. They each stayed completely on their own side.

"Goodnight Rhett."

"Goodnight Scarlett."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Now that I've started back with this story I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I have a few ideas of where I want to take it. Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing of course.**

"No…stop…come back. Please just stop. Don't go."

"Scarlett, Scarlett wake up. You're having a bad dream." Rhett been woken up by Scarlett's pleas and tossing. She had managed to be resting her head on Rhett chest sometime in the night. Rhett was now sitting up holding Scarlett in his arms. "Scarlett come on now wake up."

"Oh Rhett." Scarlett was crying and clinging to Rhett. "It was so awful. It was just like my old dream."

Rhett remembered how Scarlett's dreams had always disturbed her, "It's all right now Scarlett. Scarlett you're sweating." Rhett moved his hand to Scarlett's forehead, "You're burning up. Are you feeling all right?"

Scarlett felt awful but wasn't about to let Rhett know, "I'm fine Rhett. I must have gotten a little worked up with me dream. Let's just go back to sleep ok."

"You're sure your not getting sick?" Rhett knew Scarlett was never one to get sick easily.

"Yes Rhett I'm fine. Please go to sleep." Scarlett hoped she would start feeling better after a little more sleep.

"If you insist." Instead of Rhett letting go of Scarlett for her to return to her side, he pulled her down with him and had her rest her head on his chest. 'What am I doing to myself? I'm the one pulling us back into some sort of relationship. Where am I taking this? But if she's sick I have to make sure she is taken care of. I guess I'll have to figure it out in the morning.'

'What is he doing? How can he be so nice to me? He doesn't care about me; at least that's the last thing he said to that effect. What does he want from me? I guess I'll find out more tomorrow.' Scarlett nestled into Rhett's chest and quickly found sleep.

She felt so safe in Rhett's arms. She slept the rest of the night nightmare free.

When morning came Rhett woke up not sure where he was. As he felt Scarlett stir in her sleep it all came back to him. He smiled at Scarlett, she had always looked her most beautiful when she was sleeping. He saw sweat beads on Scarlett's forehead and remembered how warm she was last night. He felt her forehead again and found that she was even warmer than last night. This time he knew it wasn't from a nightmare. He decided he would keep an eye on Scarlett all day and any sign of Scarlett getting sicker he would call a doctor.

Scarlett woke up to an empty bed. The side Rhett would have been on was cold. 'It couldn't have been a dream. It was so real.' Scarlett started scanning the room to find something that would confirm that he was really there. She found the proof sitting in a chair by the window. It was Rhett he was staring out the window.

Rhett looked over at Scarlett, "Good morning Scarlett. How are you feeling?"

"Morning Rhett." Scarlett was glad to see Rhett hadn't run off like she thought he would have.

"Scarlett you didn't answer my question." Rhett could see that Scarlett was trying to hide the fact that she felt bad. He knew she never want anyone caring for her or feeling bad for her.

Scarlett felt worse than before but still wasn't ready to let on, "Oh I'm all right Rhett."

"What would you like to do today Scarlett?" Rhett decided he wouldn't press Scarlett anymore.

Scarlett was overjoyed that Rhett was planning on spend the day with her, "I don't know Rhett. Maybe we should see what the children would like to do."

"Wade and Ella are here?" Rhett had no idea Scarlett had brought them with her.

"Of course they are Rhett. Andrew is Wade's cousin and I didn't want to leave them behind. I told you we have grown close." Scarlett saw the surprise in Rhett's eyes.

Rhett hadn't truly believed Scarlett last night about her new relationship with her kids, "I'm glad they're here, I would love to see them."

"Then it's settled, we can spend the day with the kids." Scarlett was happy Rhett wanted to be with the kids, they had missed him a lot.

Then there came a faint knock at the door, "Momma are you awake?"

"Yes baby come in." Scarlett's face brightened at her daughter's voice.

Ella opened the door and walked in, "Momma me and Wade were thinking that…Uncle Rhett!" Ella Screamed as she ran to her step-father.

"Hello sweet heart. How are you?" Rhett was glad Ella was happy to see him.

"I'm fine Uncle Rhett, but I've missed you so much." Ella hugged Rhett as tight as she could.

Wade had heard his sister's screaming, "What's going on in here?"

Wade saw the answer to his question and stopped at the door. He wasn't sure how to react to seeing Rhett. He knew that Rhett had caused his mother a lot of pain over the past months and that was something Wade wasn't sure he could forgive so easily. He didn't want Rhett hurting his mother again.

Rhett saw Wade's uncertain response to seeing him. Rhett walked over to Wade and extended his had, "Hello son. My you've have grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Rhett it's nice to see you again." Wade was trying to act like a man. He had been the man of the house since Rhett had left.

Through the rest of the day Wade had stayed cold toward Rhett. Rhett did all he could to try and warm Wade up but nothing worked. They had all went to the park in the morning and to a nice restaurant for lunch. After lunch they went for a walk around town to do some shopping.

"ooh can we go into that store? Please" Ella was having a blast with all her family together.

Rhett had been giving into to Ella's every wish, "Of course we can Ella."

Ella pulled his hand as she raced toward the store leaving her mother and brother behind. Wade was escorting his mother by the arm. He like Rhett could see that she wasn't feeling well. This was something that added to his anger at Rhett, he didn't notice or care that she was sick.

"Mother maybe we should go home soon." He wanted to get back to the house so she could rest and he could get away from Rhett.

Scarlett had felt Wade's tension all day, "Wade aren't you having fun?"

"No not really mother. I don't guess I care for shopping too much. Besides you look as though you could use a rest." Wade hoped his mother would agree with him.

"Couldn't you just stand it for a little while longer?" Scarlett didn't want this day to ever end. This had been the closest to a family they had ever been.

Wade looked at his mother and saw her pleading eyes, "All right mother."

They walked into the store finding Rhett and Ella looking at dolls. "Oh that one is beautiful Uncle Rhett. Can I have it?"

There was no way Rhett would tell her no, "If that's the one you want then yes."

"Rhett do you really think she needs another doll? She's got tons of them already." Scarlett could tell Rhett was trying to spoil Ella.

"One more won't hut Scarlett." Rhett said giving Scarlett a witty smile. Now that Rhett looked at Scarlett closely he saw how pale she looked and his smile faded. "Scarlett maybe we should go home."

She was pleased by Rhett's smile, but saddened when it went away. "Why Rhett?"

"I think you need a rest. You aren't looking very well." Rhett's face held a look of true concern.

"Rhett I feel f---." Scarlett cut off and grabbed Rhett as her head started spinning, "Rhett." Rhett grabbed Scarlett just before she fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor came out of Scarlett's room to find Rhett and Wade waiting. "Mr. Butler I need to speak with you privately."

"No I'm her son I deserve to hear what's wrong with her too." Wade looked the doctor with anger burning in his eyes.

"Wade why don't you let me talk to the doctor and I'll talk to you when we are through." Rhett knew there was probably something very wrong if the doctor didn't want Wade to hear.

Wade didn't want Rhett to be the one in control of his mother, "No I want to know."

Andrew had heard the scene unraveling in the hall and tried to help, "Wade please come in here. I wan to talk to you. Rhett can handle things with the doctor."

"But Andrew" It was hard for Wade to disobey his beloved cousin.

"Come here Wade." Andrew's voice was full of command and Wade unwillingly obliged.

Rhett watched Wade walk into the room and shut the door, "Alright doctor what's wrong with my wife?"

The doctor paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say, "Mr. Butler I don't how many people know, but there has recently been a small outbreak of typhoid here in Savannah."

Rhett's face turned pail in horror, "Are you telling me that Scarlett has typhoid?"

"Yes Mr. Butler I am. The thing that puzzles me is how she got it. You see the only place it has realty broken out has been at a boy's school on the other side of town." The doctor was amazed by the love he saw in Rhett's eyes for his wife.

"Excuse me doctor." Rhett went to the room where Wade and Andrew were. "Wade did you all go visit Beau here in Savannah?"

Wade was confused by Rhett's question, "Yes we did, but what does that matter? How is mother?"

"Oh god." Rhett was afraid that maybe the kids might come down with the sickness too, "Wade did both you and Ella go to the school?"

"What does it matter Rhett?" Wade could believe he cared more about some stupid school than his mother.

Rhett was trying to keep his cool, "Wade I'll explain later. Did both of you go?"

"Yes" Wade was starting to realize maybe it has something to do with his mother's health.

Rhett stuck his head out in the hall, "Doctor I think maybe you should check the children also. You see I believe my wife and children have visited that school recently."

"If they have Mr. Butler the entire household could come down with the illness." The doctor hoped Rhett realized what that would mean.

Rhett knew typhoid was a terribly contagious disease and that it was very deadly, "I know doctor, I know. That is why I need you to check everyone else."

As the doctor went to check on the others Rhett went in to sit with Scarlett. The doctor tried to stop him, but Rhett told him he didn't care if he got sick. Scarlett had yet to wake up from before. Rhett pulled a chair up to the bed and held Scarlett's hand. "Scarlett you listen to me. You're going to be all right. Do you hear me? This isn't going to get the best of you. I'm going to be here with you the whole way. I am so sorry for everything I've done to you Scarlett and when you wake up I'm going to try to make it up to you. I need you to wake up. I love you Scarlett.'

When the doctor returned to Scarlett's room he told Rhett that he saw no signs of typhoid in anyone else in the household. Rhett was relieved. It would have killed him if something had happened to Wade or Ella. He always thought of them as his own children.

"You know Mr. Butler I'm surprised Mrs. Butler was even able to get out of bed today, much less go out on the town all day. She seems to be a very strong woman." The doctor hoped that Scarlett's strength would hold.

"Yes doctor she is a very strong woman. I have no doubts that she will get through this just fine." The worry in Rhett's face betrayed his statement.

The doctor knew Rhett was just trying to be brave, but wouldn't confront him on it. "Mr. Butler you must realize that it's not safe for you all to be here. You should take you children home."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving Scarlett. I will ask Andrew to take them." Rhett couldn't believe the doctor suggested him leaving Scarlett.

"All right Mr. Butler but I must warn you that you're not safe if you stay here." The doctor saw there was no use trying to get Rhett to leave.

Rhett knew the doctor was just trying to spare Rhett from getting sick himself, "I understand completely doctor."

"I'll come by later to check on her and bring some medicine. The next few days are going to be long and weary. Mrs. Butler might have many different symptoms such as: fever, headache, aches and pains, deliria, and a rash. When she wakes up she also probably won't be able to eat anything for days, but she will be very thirsty. It's going to be hell for a while." The doctor could see Rhett was going to be there every step of the way.

"I'll be able to take care of her with your help. Thank you doctor." Rhett walked the doctor to the door, and then turned to find Andrew. Instead of first finding Andrew, Rhett found Wade sitting in the library. "You know the first time I saw your mother was in a library." Rhett was trying to break the ice.

Wade looked up at Rhett and Rhett could see he had been crying, "Is she going to die Uncle Rhett?"

Rhett went over to Wade putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, "She is a strong woman Wade."

"I know she is, but is she strong enough for this?" Wade needed to hear the truth.

Rhett looked straight into Wade's eyes, "I don't know Wade. I don't know what will happen. I have to believe that she will be all right."

"She can't die Uncle Rhett she just can't. I love her so much." Wade saw how upset Rhett was over Scarlett's illness.

Rhett was holding back tears, "I know Wade. I love her too." Wade and Rhett shared a hug that finally broke down the wall Wade had built up against Rhett. "Now Wade I am going to need you and Ella to go with Andrew and Sarah. They will take you somewhere safe, so you two don't get sick too."

"No Uncle Rhett I want to stay here with mother." Wade had determination in his voice.

Rhett had feared this would be how Wade would react, "Wade you can't stay here. I won't have you getting sick. Your sister will need you with her and if anything were to happen to you it would devastate you mother and me. You have to go with Andrew."

Wade knew that he truly needed to listen to his step-father. "Do you promise you will stay with her and take care of her?"

"I promise Wade. I won't leave her side until I bring her home to you." Rhett said with his voice full of sincerity.

"You won't hurt her again will you Uncle Rhett. She never really got over it when you left before." Wade couldn't leave his mother to be hurt.

Rhett was amazed that Wade had picked up on all of Scarlett's hurt. He knew she never would have told Wade about it. "I won't Wade. I will never hurt her again. You have to believe that Wade."

"I believe you. Uncle Rhett I do have another favor to ask of you." Wade wasn't sure how Rhett would react to this other request.

"What is it Wade?" Rhett was willing to promise almost anything to get the children out of the house.

"Well Beau's school is where mother got sick. I was wondering if you could find out if Beau was all right. He is my best friend Uncle Rhett." Wade was scared that his cousin/friend had died.

Rhett hadn't thought about Beau getting sick, "I will check on it Wade."

"Thank you." Wade was grateful his step-father would do this for him.

Andrew and Sarah decided to go to Charleston to stay with Rhett mother and sister. That way Wade and Ella could be with some sort of family in case anything was to happen, but they wouldn't be far away. Before they left Rhett had gone to check on Beau and found that he wasn't sick. He had been sent along with other boys to a house close to the school. Rhett talk the school into letting him send Beau to Charleston with his cousins. Wade and Ella were very happy to have Beau with them.

Once the rest of the family had left Rhett was a constant fixture in Scarlett's room, only leaving her to take care of hygiene matters. Scarlett had brought Pansy along with her on her trip and Pansy had refused to leave Scarlett behind. She said that at one time she promised Mammy to take care of Scarlett and that was something she intended on doing. Pansy was doing just what she had promised and more. She was cooking all the food for Rhett and herself and she helped Rhett take care of Scarlett. Scarlett hadn't woken up once since she fainted. She did toss and turn in her sleep and mumble things that didn't make since. Her fever had stayed constantly high. She also moaned a lot and Rhett could tell it was from pain. He tried to relieve some of that pain by massaging Scarlett all over, by he couldn't tell if it helped any. The rash the doctor had predicted covered Scarlett's body. They doctor came by whenever he could and did everything he knew how to try to get Scarlett temperature down. He told Rhett that if they could only break her fever she had a chance of pulling through. Rhett didn't listen to the doctor when he told Rhett she wasn't going to make it or that he should prepare himself for the worst. He would command the doctor to shut up or leave when he talked of such things.

Rhett was also in denial about his own health. He wouldn't admit that being with Scarlett constantly may have spread the sickness to him. So far Rhett seemed to be the only one who had contracted it. Pansy showed no signs and the doctor always wore a mask when he entered the house. Luckily for Rhett being so preoccupied by Scarlett wouldn't allow him to give in to the illness. Pansy and the doctor had both been keeping a close eye on Rhett watching to see if his health weakened. Pansy made sure that she kept Rhett supplied with plenty of fluids and healthy food. She knew she wouldn't be able to take care of both Scarlett and Rhett at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I guess I am basing the use of Pansy off of 'Scarlett'. I can understand how that could get mixed up though and I'm glad that if someone thinks I'm wrong about something they let me know. I want to get things accurate. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please keep reviewing.**

**I wish I could say that I owned everything about GWTW or Scarlett, but of course I don't own any of it.**

Days had gone by. To Rhett it had felt like years. Scarlett still hadn't awoken from her typhoid induced slumber. She had shown no change in days. Rhett was starting to think any change would be good, whether it be for better or worse. Rhett continued his constant vigual in Scarlett's room. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side. What if something were to happen? What if she woke up? What if she got worse?

"Good Morning Rhett." Doctor Williams and Rhett had become somewhat friends over their time together.

"Hello Mark." Rhett was fond of the man. He was close to Rhett in age.

"How is our patient today?" Dr. Williams was astonished by Rhett's obvious love for Scarlett.

"She seems the same." Rhett hoped maybe the doctor would see some change he had missed.

Dr. Williams was hoping Scarlett would get better for Rhett's sake, "Well I'll just have a see."

Rhett trusted Dr. Williams very much now, "While you do that I'll just slip into the bathroom and clean up a bit."

As Rhett was in the bathroom, Dr. Williams began his examination of Scarlett. The first thing he checked was her temperature, which had been for the past three days at 103 degrees. He knew that it wasn't good for anybody to have such a high temperature for so long. To his amazement Scarlett's temperature was down to 100 degrees. He also noticed that her rash seemed to be fading slightly. He was glad to see that maybe there was hope for Scarlett after all.

Rhett re-entered the room looking like a changed man, having shaved and changed clothes, "How does she look?"

"Better actually. Her temperature is down and the rash is getting better. She may very well pull through after all." Dr. Williams was glad to see the slight smile rise to Rhett's face.

Rhett was afraid to be completely happy about something that hadn't yet happened, though he did smile none the less. "You really think she'll be all right?"

"I still can't know for sure, but she has improved. I am hoping that if she were going to get worse she would have done it by now." Dr. Williams didn't want to instill too much false hope in Rhett, however he did want him to see there was some hope now.

"How much longer do you think until we will know if she'll get better?" The unsure waiting was driving Rhett mad.

Dr. Williams knew Rhett's patience was being tested, "I don't know Rhett, maybe a couple of days."

Rhett was disappointed that it could still be days, "All right. Thank you, Mark."

"I'll see you later Rhett." Dr. Williams figured Rhett wanted time alone with his thoughts and Scarlett.

When Dr. Williams left Rhett resumed his all too familiar seat at Scarlett's side. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. He starred at her entranced in her beauty. She reminded him so much of Bonnie. Like he had so many times while sitting with Scarlett in silence his mind wondered back to the past. He thought about all the aspects of his life with Scarlett. He had come to the realization that all their problems hadn't been all Scarlett's fault. If had been nicer to Scarlett at certain timed maybe she would have seen her love for him sooner. He also realized that he truly loved Scarlett with all his heart and didn't want to live his life without her.

The next day Rhett was again sitting with Scarlett lost in thoughts. Although this time something was different something wonderful happened.

Rhett was staring out the window. "Rhett?" A soft raspy voice called to him. Rhett looked down expecting to see Scarlett lost in a dream of some sort. To his astonishment he saw those remarkable green eyes gazing back at him.

"Scarlett… Scarlett you're awake. Oh thank god." Rhett had Scarlett in his arms, holding her as if he let go she would disappear.

Scarlett was very confused at what had happened. The last thing she remembered was shopping with Rhett and the children. "Wh… What's going on?" Scarlett's voice was still so weak it could barely be heard.

Rhett was so over whelmed with seeing Scarlett awake that he hadn't even heard her question. "Rhett" Scarlett said straining herself to make sure she was heard.

"I'm can't believe you really awake. How do you feel?" Rhett couldn't take his eyes of hers.

"Mmmmm…I feel awful. What happened?" Scarlett was amazed by Rhett obvious love for her.

Rhett wasn't sure Scarlett needed to hear all about her illness so early after waking up, "You got sick, but you're better now. Everything is all right now."

"How, Rhett?" Scarlett could barely stand the pain it took to talk, but she wanted to know what happened.

"Don't talk Scarlett. I'll tell you everything in due time. Right now you need to rest." Rhett didn't want Scarlett to make herself sick again by doing too much too soon.

Scarlett lay back on the bed. Rhett sat on the side of the bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was afraid that if he looked away she would be back in her deep sleep.

Rhett remembered that Dr. Williams had said that Scarlett would probably be thirsty when she woke up, ""Do you want some water?"

Scarlett nodded her head yes. She was going to listen to Rhett and not talk any more.

"All right I'll go get Pansy and ask her to bring in some fresh water up." Rhett knew the water in the room hadn't been changed since the day before. Rhett stepped out into the hall to find Pansy.

After Pansy brought the water Rhett sent her to get Dr. Williams. Scarlett had drifted off back to sleep once she had a few sips of her water. Rhett didn't want her to go to sleep but knew that she still needed her rest.

Dr. Williams arrived as quickly as possible. He wanted to see for himself that Scarlett was truly awake. When he arrived he saw that Scarlett was asleep and wasn't sure that he had heard Pansy correctly.

Dr. Williams was standing at the door with a questioning look on his face. Rhett walked over to him, not wanting to disturb Scarlett.

Motioning Dr. Williams out into the hall Rhett closed the door behind them. "She woke up. I couldn't believe it. She just woke up."

"That's wonderful Rhett. How long was she awake?" Dr. Williams was very happy for Rhett.

"She was only awake for about half an hour, but she did talk a little and she had a few drinks of water." Rhett couldn't help but smile.

Dr. Williams was almost sure that this meant that Scarlett would make a full recovery. "I am really glad to hear that Rhett. I do need to check her though."

Rhett didn't want to wake Scarlett up but figured she could sleep all she wanted when Dr. Williams was done. "All right, come on." They both walked back into the room.

"Scarlett, honey, wake up." Rhett gently shook Scarlett. "Scarlett" For a moment Rhett was afraid that he had dreamed the whole thing. Scarlett slowly stretched out and moaned, but she didn't open her eyes. "Scarlett, I need you to open your eyes."

Scarlett opened her eyes but didn't say anything. "There are those beautiful eyes. Scarlett I want you to meet Dr. Mark Williams. He has been the one here with us through everything."

Dr. Williams walked closer to the bed so Scarlett could see him, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you awake Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett opened her mouth to thank Dr. Williams but of cut off sort. "I know you want to thank him Scarlett, but you don't need to be talking. Am I right Mark?"

"Your husband is correct Mrs. Butler. You need to take it as easy as possible. You'll have all the time to thank me when you're better." Dr. Williams proceeded to check Scarlett's temperature and other things. "From what I can see Mrs. Butler you have improved a great deal since yesterday."

"Scarlett." Scarlett had always hated the formality of names. She thought that the man who saved her life should be allowed to call her by her first name.

Dr. Williams didn't understand what she meant, "I'm sorry?"

Rhett had however picked up Scarlett's meaning, "She wants you to call her Scarlett."

"I believe I could do that." Dr. Williams was glad. He felt as though he had known Scarlett forever because Rhett had told him so much about her.

Scarlett smiled up at Dr. Williams with a grateful look on her face. She dearly wanted to thank this man not only for helping her, but for helping Rhett. She could tell that he and Rhett had become close over the time they spent together.

"Scarlett you are a strong woman. You had one of the worst cases of typhoid I have ever seen. I have seen many people die from a lot less." Dr. Williams was trying to make Scarlett feel good about making it through such an ordeal.

This didn't work because when he said typhoid Scarlett's face turned to horror. Rhett hadn't told her what see had yet. "Typhoid" Scarlett wanted to make sure she hears him right.

Rhett knew that Scarlett's mother had died from typhoid and that that was probably what was troubling her so. "Yes Scarlett you survived it though."

"How did I get it?" Scarlett was having trouble talking but had to know.

Rhett knew Scarlett wouldn't be able to rest now before she had answers. "You got it from Beau's school you went to visit him. They had just started having an outbreak." Rhett saw the worry in Scarlett's face and figured it was most likely about the children. "Don't worry about Wade and Ella they are fine. They didn't get it. They're in Charleston with my mother."

"Beau?" Scarlett would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. She had promised Melly she would watch after him.

"He is all right. He's in Charleston too." Rhett had forgotten to tell her about him.

Dr. Williams could see that Scarlett cared a great deal for her children and her nephew. "I think you should rest now Scarlett."

Rhett nodded, "He's right. I'll be right back I'm going to walk Mark out." Scarlett agreed with them and moved into a resting position as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Scarlett a week to regain enough strength to sit up for more than fifteen minute and regain most of her normal voice. She hated the fact that her recovery was taking so long, but she relished in the fact that it gave her quality time with Rhett. It was a few days after Scarlett woke up that she heard Rhett say the words she had been longing to hear.

Rhett was helping Scarlett eat her lunch when it just slipped out. "God, I love you Scarlett."

Scarlett head snapped quickly towards Rhett, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I said I love you." Rhett had chuckled at Scarlett's shocked reaction.

Scarlett was too shocked and confused to reply. She just sat there staring at Rhett trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Rhett had just blurted out the words she would have done anything to hear.

"How…When did you decide this?" Scarlett just couldn't believe this was happening.

Rhett didn't know how to act with her reaction. He had expected her to return his feelings. "Scarlett I have always loved you, since that first day at Twelve Oaks. When I was away I tried to forget you, to stop loving you. I thought maybe I had succeeded but I saw you here at the party and all my efforts were void. Then you got sick and I thought I was going to loose you. I realized that life is too short to let my stupid pride get in the way of us being happy. I am sorry for being so stupid Scarlett. I love you and want to be with you, if that is what you want."

By now Scarlett was crying. She was so happy that Rhett had finally come around. "Oh of course that is what I want. I love you so much Rhett Bulter.

Scarlett reached over to pull Rhett towards her. As their embrace tightened Scarlett felt something warm and wet on her lap. She pulled away from Rhett and looked down, the soup she had been eating had spilled all over her and the bed.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Scarlett, I completely forgot about it." Rhett was upset that he would do something so careless.

Scarlett laughed as she saw Rhett face full of anger over such a silly thing. "Rhett calm down, it's all right."

Hearing Scarlett light hearted voice, Rhett saw the humor in the situation. "Come on you need to get out of those wet things." Rhett pulled the covers away from Scarlett and started helping her from the bed. "Do you think you can stand here until I get you a clean night gown?"

"No, not really. How about I sit in that chair?" Scarlett pointed to the chair at the vanity.

"All right." Rhett was glad that Scarlett wasn't trying to be strong. He helped her to the chair and disappeared into the dressing room.

While Rhett was getting the night gown, Scarlett turned herself to the mirror and almost fainted at the sight she saw. "Oh my lord!" Scarlett nearly yelled and traced her face with her hand. She hadn't yet seen herself and couldn't believe how bad she looked.

When Rhett heard her words, he quickly came back to the room. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I look so horrible. How could you look at me like this and confess your love? How can you even look at me?" Scarlett had a hard time even looking at herself. Even during the war she had never looked this bad.

Rhett walked over to Scarlett and kissed her lightly on the head. "It's not that bad Scarlett. You may not believe this but you look a lot better now than you did about a week ago. Besides I love you, not the way you look."

"Are you saying that you don't care at all what I look like?" Scarlett smiled at Rhett through the mirror.

Rhett knew that Scarlett was teasing him and decided to play along, "Not at all, as long as you are always beautiful and thin."

"Oh darn, just when I was thinking about getting fat and ugly."

Rhett put his arms around Scarlett, hugging her from behind, "I am sorry to disappoint you my dear. Do worry too much about it though, you have all ways been beautiful in my eyes."

"Ha, even now?" Scarlett laughed. Before Rhett could come back with another witty remark, Scarlett's laughter turned into an awful coughing spell. Rhett held her to him as she painfully hacked away.

"Are you all right?" Rhett asked as the coughing lightened. Scarlett nodded her head. "I should get you back in bed." With that Rhett returned to his previous task of changing Scarlett and cleaning up the bed.

Scarlett was exhausted by the time Rhett finally helped her back into the bed. Rhett realized how fragile Scarlett still was. She had only been out of bed for less than twenty minutes and she was completely worn out. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't be so clumsy again and that he would make sure that Scarlett didn't do anything that she wasn't ready for again.

As the days and then weeks passed Scarlett slowly grew stronger, thriving off of her new found relationship with Rhett. Scarlett had realized that if Rhett hadn't of been there with her that she probably wouldn't have had the strength to pull through. With all their alone time Rhett and Scarlett had all the time they need to talk about where they would go from there. They even relived some of their haunting past memories and found a common ground to stand on. They recognized that in the past their prides had gotten the best of them and put them both at cross purposes. They were finally able to put the past behind them and look to the future.

"Well Scarlett I must say you are recovering quit well and considering the state you were in I'd even say quickly." Dr. Williams was amazed at how strong this woman really was.

"Thank you, Mark. I am finally starting to feel like my old self again and I owe most of that to you. I never actually got the chance to properly thank you." Scarlett had come to truly admire this man.

Dr. Williams put his hand up as to stop Scarlett from continuing, "There is no need for that. Besides I can't take all the credit. You have a wonderful husband who was here with you the entire time. Without him I don't believe my efforts would have been very successful."

As Dr. Williams said this Scarlett's gazed had turned towards Rhett, who looked back at her with a prideful smile. "Oh Mark don't brag on him too much, you'll give him a bigger head than he already has."

"That hurts my dear. You wound the man who has been credited for saving your life. How ungrateful you are." Rhett had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh darling, how rude of me. I suppose I should be saying that I owe you my life." Scarlett was enjoying this playful teasing.

"Yes you should." Rhett said this with such seriousness that both Scarlett and Dr. Williams thought he was being serious, but they realized he wasn't when he could no longer with hold his smile.

Scarlett frowned at Rhett, "That wasn't nice." Without waiting for a reply she continued, "Mark when do you think it will be all right for me to travel?"

Mark was somewhat saddened at this question. He had grown close to the Butlers over these passed few weeks and hated to see them go. "I'm not sure yet, maybe another week or so."

Rhett had caught the change in Dr. Williams' expression. "Don't worry Mark we will come back for a visit and maybe some day you could come visit us?"

"That sounds great." Dr. Williams was fairly happier after hearing that. "Well I better be leaving now. I have a couple of other patients to check up on."

"Mark, you will come by for dinner tomorrow, won't you?" Scarlett enjoyed the company of Dr. Williams very much.

Dr. Williams knew he couldn't resist such an offer, "Of course I will Scarlett."

With that Dr. Williams left, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone. Scarlett had been sitting in a large chair by the window. Rhett walked over to her and took one of her arms pulling her to her feet. Once Scarlett was standing Rhett took her place in the chair and pulled Scarlett down onto his lap. They shared a long passionate kiss, and then sat there for a while in silence.

Scarlett was the first to talk, "I am going to miss Mark when we leave."

"Yes he is a good man. I believe I am going to miss him as well. I have never been one to make too many close male friends in my life, but I can honestly say Mark is a good friend." Rhett said with a bit sadness in his voice.

"Promise me that we will come back here to see him often." Scarlett gave Rhett a look he couldn't say no to even if he wanted to.

"Of course, my pet." Rhett gave Scarlett a quick peck on the cheek and then asked, "Where exactly are we going to be coming from when we visit?"

Scarlett was confused, "What are you talking about Rhett?"

"I mean where are we going to be staying? We haven't exactly talked about that yet." Rhett wasn't sure if he should bring this up now but he couldn't wait any longer.

Scarlett thought on the subject before she answered, "I don't know Rhett. I haven't truly thought about it. I guess I just assumed we would go back to Atlanta."

Rhett cringed as she said the name of the town he had grown to hate. He hadn't been back to Atlanta since the night he left Scarlett and didn't know if he could ever return there to live. "Scarlett isn't there any other place you would want to live? I know that you like Atlanta, but I… it holds so many memories, bad memories. Maybe we could start some place new."

"Rhett I will miss Atlanta, but I don't care where we live as long as I am with you." Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"Well then if we are going to start anew it should be somewhere neither of us has lived. So that rules out Atlanta and Charleston. Do you having any place in mind?" Rhett was hoping Scarlett would think the same thing he was.

Scarlett was quiet for a moment and then smile as if the light bulb in her brain went off, "Rhett what about here Savannah? This is the perfect place. It's not too far from Charleston or Tara really and we have friends here. It's also where we found each other again. What do you think?"

Rhett smiled down at her, he knew she would think of it. "I think you read my mind Scarlett. I would love to stay here."

"Oh Rhett I just know we will love it here. The children will be happy too, I'm sure. They both love Andrew and Sarah and they will be very happy to be so close to Beau. It's going to be wonderful." Scarlett was overjoyed at the prospect of staring her new life with Rhett in Savannah.

The next day when Dr. Williams came over for dinner Rhett and Scarlett told him of their plans of staying in Savannah permanently. He was ecstatic. He was so glad that his two new friends would be around as a stable fixture. Two weeks later Dr. Williams had given Scarlett the all clear for travel, so Rhett and Scarlett went to Charleston to collect the children and take them back to Savannah. They did however decide to stay in Charleston a few weeks so Scarlett could get to know Eleanor and Rosemary better.

Rhett wanted to prove to his mother and sister that his marriage was now what it should be and that he was happy. Eleanor accepted Scarlett with open arms, but Rosemary was more evasive. She remembered all too well that pain and sorrow that filled her brother when he had first come back to Charleston. She remembered how he cursed Scarlett and told her about all the thing s she had done to hurt him. She was reluctant to believe that Scarlett wouldn't do those same things again. It wasn't until a conversation with Rhett that she began to open up to Scarlett and accept her.

Rhett and Rosemary had been left alone in the library while the others were outside enjoying the beautiful day. Rhett had asked Rosemary to stay behind.

"Rosie what is it going to take for you to believe that I am happy with Scarlett?" Rhett's eyes were sad and questioning.

"Rhett I want to believe it really I do, but after all the things she has done to you. How do you know she won't do it again?" Rosemary cast her eyes away from her brother.

Rhett moved closer to Rosemary, pulling her by the chin to look at him. "It's different now, she's different and I'm different. We love each other and have worked through our problems. We are happy now."

Rosemary searched Rhett's eyes and found a sparkle that hadn't been there before the party. She knew that was the proof of his happiness. "I'm sorry for being so skeptical Rhett. It's just that you're my big brother and I hate to see you hurting."

"I know sweet heart. But you have to trust me on this." Rhett hugged Rosemary, "Now what do you say we go join the others?"

"Sounds wonderful." Rosemary slid her arm through Rhett and they walked to the yard together.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scarlett are you out here?" Rhett had just returned home from the bank. "Scarlett?"

Scarlett had been reflecting on the days events when she heard Rhett call, "Yes Rhett. I'm over here."

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Rhett was still very protective and concerned about Scarlett health even though it had been nearly four months since she had began her recovery.

"I was just taking the time to think about things. It's so nice and peaceful out here." Scarlett was referring to the beautiful gardens that were located behind their new house in Savannah. The gardens were the selling point for both Rhett and Scarlett.

Rhett took a seat beside Scarlett on the wrought iron bench and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Well what have you been up to today?"

Scarlett smiled as she thought of the secret she held, "Of nothing much really. I had a wonderful tea party with Ella. Then Wade and Beau joined us when we went to Andrew's house for lunch. See nothing exciting. Oh I almost forgot I saw Mark today too. He stopped by for about an hour. What about you?"

"I believe my day was even less exciting than yours. You know I can think of a couple of things to liven up both our days." As Rhett said the last of this a devilish smile crept to his lips.

"Oh you can, can you?" Scarlett replied as she leaned into Rhett, claiming his lips with her own. They stayed in the garden for quit a while, enjoying each others company.

After a while Rhett finally realized how cold it was outside, "Scarlett we should go in, it is freezing out here."

"But Rhett I have you to keep me warm." Scarlett said this with a phony pout.

They went in to find all three kids in the parlor full of merriment. The preparations for a party had started and they were now mesmerized by all the different colorful steamers and other decorations. The next night they were going to have a birthday party for Rhett.

"Oh momma did you see the decorations? Aren't they?" Ella ran to her mother giving her a big hug.

"Yes it is wonderful darling. I'm glad you like it."

Wade walked over to his mother and pleaded, "Mother can't Beau and I stay up for the party, please? We are old enough."

"Oh me too, me too." Ella desperately wanted to attend the adult party.

Wade looked at Ella, "You can't you're not old enough."

Scarlett saw Ella preparing a come back and decided to stop the whole thing, "Now children I believe we have discussed this. None of you will be attending the party, you are all too young. And that my dears is the end of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." All three kids said in unison.

Rhett saw the disappointment in their faces, "Maybe we could have our own party during the day. This will be only for the kids of the house?" He looked at Scarlett as did the children awaiting an answer.

"All right that would be fine." Scarlett couldn't resist their pleading faces.

Happy with Scarlett's answer the children ran off to play, leaving Scarlett and Rhett alone. Rhett sat down in a down in his favorite chair and Scarlett climbed into his lap, a custom they had become accustomed to when no one was around.

"Rhett Beau is so quiet around us. Do you think he will ever feel completely at home here Rhett?" Scarlett was worried about her beloved nephew. While they were in Charleston Beau had became a member of the family. It had been decided with Ashley's consent that Beau wouldn't be sent back to his school, but he would live with the Butlers and attend a different school with Wade. Beau loved living with the Butler and he really thought of them as his true family. Yet he was still very reserved and shy towards Scarlett and Rhett.

Rhett shared Scarlett's concern for the boy, "He has been through a lot in his short little life. More than some people ever have to face. He was born during a war, grew up with death and destruction all around, he lost one of his close playmates, then his mother, and to top it off his father sent him away. All of this happened before he was even 11 years old. I think he is dealing right now. He seems all right when he is with the children, I think he blames adults for what has happened and has a hard time trusting then. Give him time, hopefully he will pull out of it."

"I hope you are right." Scarlett snuggled closer to Rhett.

Rhett decided changing the subject would be a good idea, "So my pet, what did you get me for my birthday?"

Scarlett looked into Rhett's eyes and smiled, "I'm not telling. You will get it in due time."

"Oh come on, give me a little hint, please." Rhett hated to admit it but he was anxious.

"No." Scarlett stated as she got up and left the room, leaving Rhett completely baffled about his gift.

The next day went by wonderfully. The party with the children was very fun. They had cake and ice cream and each child gave Rhett something they had made. The adult party was pleasurable. Rhett and Scarlett had become quit popular in Savannah and had made many new friends. Their new friends were members of respectable society, but they also knew how to have a good time. The night was full of dancing, laughing and joking.

"Come on Scarlett how about another dance?" Rhett was enjoying himself immensely.

Scarlett on the other hand was growing tired, but trying to hide the reason why, "No Rhett I was just about to go speak with Mark. Maybe in a little while."

"Suit yourself." With that Rhett went on to ask another lady to dance.

As Scarlett approached Mark a smile grew to both of their faces. "Taking it easy I do hope Scarlett?" Mark asked.

Scarlett gave him a secretive look, "Of course I am, though Rhett is making it hard on me."

"I suspect you haven't told him yet then." Mark knew the answer already.

"No not yet. I am going to surprise him with it later, when we are alone." Scarlett gave him another glance before she moved on to talk to other guests.

When the last guest was gone Scarlett walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. "I never thought they would leave."

Rhett plopped down beside her, "I must say that this has been one of the best birthdays I have ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself darling." Scarlett patted his hand.

Rhett turned to her quickly as if he had just remembered something, "I do believe you are forgetting something Mrs. Butler."

"And what might that be." Scarlett had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

"I don't believe I have received a present from you yet." Rhett couldn't hardly stand the wait any longer.

Scarlett pretend to be shocked, "Oh no was I supposed to get you something. It must have completely slipped my mind."

"Oh no you don't I know you have something for me. Now where are you hiding it?" Rhett began to tickle Scarlett in the stomach.

Scarlett laughed not only at the tickling but at the irony of him looking for it and tickling her stomach. "Hold on just a minute." Scarlett walked down the hall to her office only to return a moment later.

Scarlett handed Rhett a small box and a card. "Here you go. Read the card first." Scarlett was smiling from ear to ear.

Rhett read the card but didn't exactly understand what it was implying. When he read it the second time it all registered.

Dear Rhett,

I have a wonderful present for you but I'm afraid that it couldn't make it here in time for your birthday. I know that you will love it. If you can be patient and wait, your present should arrive in about eight months.

All my love,

Scarlett

Rhett looked at Scarlett with disbelief. "Open the gift Rhett." She wasn't sure that Rhett had actually understood the note.

When Rhett opened the gift there was no doubt left in his mind at the meaning of the note. In the box was a small silver baby rattle. He held it up and looked at Scarlett. His eyes were teary and he was speechless. They hadn't talked much about having more children, both weren't even sure if Scarlett could have any more children since the fall.

When Rhett finally snapped out of his trance, he threw his arms around Scarlett kissing her face all over. "My god Scarlett! I can't believe it. When did you find out?"

Scarlett was thankful Rhett was this excited over the baby. She wasn't sure how he would feel about the news. "I just found out the yesterday. I told you Mark came over. I hadn't gotten you a gift yet and then this seemed like the perfect thing."

"It's beyond perfect Scarlett, it's…it's. Oh I can't believe it." Rhett's mind was full of images of Bonnie and how happy he would be with another child. "So that is why you didn't dance much tonight. I was afraid you weren't having a good time. You must be exhausted, we should go to bed." Instead of walking with Scarlett back to their room Rhett picked her up and carried her even though Scarlett protested a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry it took so long for this new post. Things have been so hectic lately I haven't had time even thing about this story much less write it. Well it's here now so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own GWTW of course.

* * *

If you were to describe the feeling in the Butler household, one word that would come to mind would be perfect. The children were thriving. They were now experiencing love flowing openly throughout the house. Beau had finally opened up to his stand in parents. He had been quit worried when he heard about Scarlett having a baby because he remembered that his mother died by losing her baby. Instead of withdrawing further from the news Beau became very protective of Scarlett, trying to help her in anyway possible.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Aunt Scarlett?" Beau had just returned fetching a shawl for Scarlett before they went outside.

"Thank you Beau, but no. Why don't you go play with Wade?" With that Beau ran off to find Wade, while Scarlett went to find Rhett in the garden.

Scarlett found Rhett sitting staring off into space, obviously thinking. "You're thinking about your wonderful wife I presume."

Rhett snapped out of his gaze and smile up at Scarlett, "Now why would you think that?"

"Because you were smiling. What else could you being smiling about?" Scarlett sat down next to Rhett.

Rhett put his arm around Scarlett. "You are quit the conceded little thing aren't you? I hate to disappoint you but no I wasn't thinking of you."

"Well then what were you thinking about? If you don't mind my asking." Scarlett gave Rhett her most admiring smile.

Rhett hesitated a moment, obviously debating on whether or not the tell Scarlett his thought. "To tell the truth, my pet, I was thinking about the baby."

"Oh really?" Scarlett was glad Rhett was so happy and excited about the baby.

"Yes, I was also thinking about Bonnie. You know when you first told me about the baby I was excited but also afraid. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to love this child as I loved Bonnie. She was my whole world when she was alive, I was afraid I would expect this new baby to live up to her memory." Rhett hadn't talked much about Bonnie with Scarlett and wasn't sure how she would handle it.

Scarlett closed her eyes when Rhett said Bonnie's name. She thought back to all the wonderful memories of her beautiful daughter. "And now?"

"Now I realize that this new baby is going to be its own person. I realize that I don't expect that much from Wade, Ella, or Beau. Why would I do that with the new baby? I love all three of the children for who they are and I will love this baby the same way." Saying the last part Rhett moved his hand and placed it on Scarlett's growing stomach.

Scarlett placed her hand on top of Rhett's, "You know I miss Bonnie so much. It seems like she is just hiding somewhere waiting for someone to find her. I think this baby will help take a little of the pain of losing her away. It won't replace her, but it will help."

"I think you're right this baby is just what we needed." Rhett hugged Scarlett closer to him.

They sat in silence both reminiscing in the past and dreaming of the future.

* * *

I know it's short but it seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. Hopefully there will be time to update soon. Don't forget to review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the next chapter, I hope ya'll like it. I'm trying not to take so long between chapters but sometime you just don't have time to write.

* * *

"Rhett…Rhett wake up." Scarlett sat up in bed and shook Rhett.

Rhett took a minute to wake up and then quickly realized something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, there is something wrong with the baby." Scarlett was crouched over holding her stomach. She had just woken up with terrible pains.

Rhett was wide awake now and sounded scared to death. "I'll send for Mark."

"Hurry Rhett." Scarlett was in tears, she was only 5 months along and knew pains like this couldn't be good.

When Rhett came back he saw Scarlett still in the same crouched position as before. Without saying a word he climbed onto the bed and took Scarlett in to his arms. "Rhett this can't happen…it can't." Scarlett was completely devastated.

They stayed there clutching each other until Mark came rushing into the room. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. Scarlett just woke up in pain." Rhett hesitatively pulled himself away from Scarlett so Mark could begin examining her.

"Where does it hurt Scarlett?" Mark was trying to get Scarlett to lay back.

Scarlett tried to answer but the pain was too great all that came out was a low groan. Rhett was standing off in a corner watching the scene unfold when Scarlett looked up and locked eyes with him. She could see all his fears for what was happening. His and Scarlett's whole world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. The one thing that kept running through her mind was that she couldn't go through this again, they couldn't it was too much. They had already been through so much the past year and a half could they stand this one last thing?

Mark looked at Scarlett with a grave face. "I'm am so sorry Scarlett there is nothing I can do."

Rhett raced to the bed and fell to his knees. He held tight to Scarlett's hand. "Oh god Scarlett, it will be all right. We will get through this I promise. It will be all right, it has to be all right."

"No Rhett… this can't happen. No…" Scarlett was crying out in pain and sorrow.

"Scarlett…Scarlett wake up." Rhett sat up in bed and took Scarlett into his arms.

Scarlett woke up and realized it was all a dream, "Oh Rhett it was so awful."

"Calm down now sweetheart it was just a dream. You're all right." Rhett picked Scarlett up and placed her in his lap and comforted her just like he had done years ago. "Now why don't you tell me about it?"

Scarlett took a minute to wipe away some tears before she continued, "It was so real. We were both asleep and I was woken up by awful pains. When Mark came he said that there was nothing he could do. I was… losing the baby." Saying that last sentences sent Scarlett into a new set of tears.

"It wasn't real though my pet. It's just your worries getting the best of you. Come on now Scarlett you need to calm down." Rhett took her face in his hands and tried to kiss away her tears. They stayed clinging to each other until Scarlett finally calmed down and fell asleep.

Rhett carefully as to not wake Scarlett up laid back and let Scarlett use his chest as a pillow. He couldn't help but be amazed at Scarlett's worry. It seemed like it hadn't been that long ago when she had come to him threatening abortion with Bonnie or telling him she didn't want the last baby and now she was so worried about not having this baby she was having nightmares. It gave him just more affirmation that Scarlett had truly changed.

The next morning they both silently decided not to talk about the previous night. Scarlett woke up to Rhett's light kisses all over her face and the smell of food. Since she had had such a rough night Rhett had let her sleep in later than usual and personally delivered her breakfast in bed.

Once Scarlett finished eating she looked up at Rhett, "Thank you Rhett, that was wonderful. I think this was just what I needed. You know if you keep this up I just might get used to it."

Rhett walked over to Scarlett and sat down beside her, "I'm glad you liked it my pet. Now that I've gotten you all buttered up I can tell you the bad news."

"What bad news?" Scarlett's cheery mood faltered a bit.

"I got a letter from Henry Hamilton this morning. He says that he may have found a buyer for the Peachtree St. house, but I will need to go to Atlanta to finalize everything." Rhett didn't know how Scarlett would take this news. He understood completely if she never wanted to think about Atlanta ever gain.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Scarlett saw nothing wrong with a trip to Atlanta.

Rhett was surprised, "You mean you really don't mind going back to that retched place?"

Scarlett was shocked at Rhett obvious dread of going back, "Yes I'm all right with it. I know we have many bad memories of Atlanta but there are good memories too. Besides maybe since we would be close we could stop by Tara?"

"Are you sure that you should take the trip in you condition?" Rhett didn't want to chance Scarlett's dream coming true.

"Rhett darling I'll be fine, I haven't felt this good in a long time and I'm not showing too much. We can go to Tara can't we?" Scarlett could see Rhett's worry quickly leave his face as she assured him.

Rhett smiled, Scarlett's childish side was coming out wanting to go to Tara "Of course we can go to Tara, when have I ever been able to tell you no? Do you think we should take the children along too?"

"Sure why not. I'm sure they could benefit from seeing Uncle Henry, Aunt Pitty, and everyone at Tara." Scarlett knew most of the visits would be boring but they would be good for everyone.

Rhett frowned momentarily thinking of the boredom, "All right I'll go later today to book tickets for the day after tomorrow. Is that enough time for everyone to get ready?"

"Yes I think so. Now what shall we do with the rest of the morning?" Scarlett batted her eyes playfully.

Rhett smiled devilishly, "I suppose we can find some way to entertain ourselves." Without waiting for a response from Scarlett, Rhett took Scarlett into his arms and drew her into a passionate kiss. They spend the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon together in their room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy it. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the day the Butler family had went to Atlanta their lives had been wonderful. From thinking that they would never escape the horrors of death and other problems they had finally broke free and their life in Savannah was what they had always wanted calm and peaceful. While in Atlanta they had sold the house to an orphanage and Ashley had decided to give Rhett and Scarlett full custody of Beau. By Beau's own choice his name was changed to Butler.

From Atlanta they visited Tara and Scarlett finally put an end to her horrible relationship with Suellen. Once the Butler's were back home in Savannah they prepared for the arrival of the baby, little did they know they were expecting a little less than what they got. Susan Eleanor Butler was born on a beautiful spring morning and so was her twin brother Rhett Kinnicut Butler jr. From the day he was born Rhett jr. or Kinn which he was later nicknamed, was the splitting image of his father. Melanie resembled both her mother and her father in a very flattering way. She had Rhett's dark brown eyes and Scarlett's soft features.

The Butler household was a normal one as everyone settled into their life with two new babies in the house. When the twins were five years old Scarlett had another baby named Katie Scarlett Butler. Kat was the image of Scarlett all the way down to her green eyes. She also resembled Scarlett in behavior. Their lives went on basically uneventful from the day Kat was born and that was the way they liked it.

Wade, who was now 34, went to Harvard and became a lawyer. When Henry asked him to take over his law firm he jumped at the chance and moved to Atlanta. He met a sweet girl named Molly Pickard in Atlanta and they were married and had three children: Charles Andrew age 12, Henry Rhett age 9, and Ellen Maybelle age 5.

Beau, now 32, and Ella, now 30, had grew up together the last half of their childhood, but couldn't fight the love bug when it came biting and they were married when Beau was twenty and Ella eighteen. They had stayed in Savannah and with Mark's help, Beau studied and became a doctor. They now had four children: Melanie Scarlett age 11, Bonnie Lorain age 10, Frank Ashley age 8, and Laura Lea age 3.

Kinn, age twenty, was currently enrolled at West Point military college He had always strived to be just like his father and when he found out that was were Rhett went to college nobody could change his mind from going. What Kinn didn't know was that Rhett had been kicked out, Rhett and Scarlett had decided against telling him that. Kinn had been engaged once but his fiancé ran off with another boy. He was over her by now but he like his father before him had decided that he wasn't a marrying man. Again Kinn had no idea that his father had once felt the same way he had. Kinn couldn't imagine his father not married to his mother.

Susan ,who was also twenty, had married a man from Charleston, Richard Brewton, when she was nineteen. She had met him on a family trip to Charleston when she was seventeen and they had kept in touch through correspondence. He was considerably older than her but they were madly in love and no one could get between them. Scarlett and Rhett weren't about to object because if anyone cared to do the math Rhett was seventeen years older than Scarlett, which is quit a considerable amount. They were now living in Charleston where Richard was the owner of a large building company. They were expecting their first child in a few months.

Then there was Katie who was only fifteen and had no plans on getting married or having a family anytime soon. She had dreams of seeing all the world and doing everything she wanted. She was an example of what Scarlett might have been if there were no war or Ashley Wilkes. She was spoiled crazy by Rhett and trained perfectly in husband catching from Scarlett. Kat loved spending time with her parents, they were the most interesting people she had ever met. Over the years they had taken her and the other children to all kinds of places over the summer breaks from school. They had gone to Ireland and England and India and many other exotic places. Kat like her mother had a great head for figures and she secretly desired to run a business or something that involved lots of math.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett sat at her vanity staring at her face. She smiled when she thought about how well she had aged over the years. Today was her fiftieth. The thought of turning that age had been scaring her for the past couple of weeks, but now that it was here she realized it wasn't such a big deal. She knew that she didn't look a day over forty and Rhett was just as much in love with her now as he ever was.

"There is the birthday girl. What are you up to?" Rhett came up behind Scarlett and kissed her cheek.

"I was just thinking." Scarlett turned to take a good look at Rhett. At sixty-seven Rhett had only seemed to grow more handsome with age. "Now that you're here are you going to tell me what you had planned for tonight?"

Rhett laughed, he knew that he had been driving Scarlett crazy the past two weeks, "I'll give you a hint, we are going to go do two of the things you love most."

Scarlett thought on what he had said, "Let's see two things I love most and we are going to go somewhere to do it. Hhhmmm…are we…"

"Nope stop right there. I'm not going to give you any more. You can guess all you want but you won't get anymore until I'm ready." Rhett knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face so he quickly walked out of the room.

Scarlett finished getting ready for the day. Before she could get up catch up with Rhett to badger him some more there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

With that said the door burst open, "Happy birthday mama." Scarlett's youngest daughter, Kat, ran to her mother giving her a hug and kiss.

"Oh thank you kitty cat." Scarlett paused for a moment, "Kat your father hasn't told you anything about tonight has he?"

"No you don't mama, I'm not saying a word. Besides he already warned me this morning that you would try to pry it out of me. I just figured you would wait a little longer." Kat had been helping Rhett plan the entire thing.

Scarlett frowned, "I guess now I know where your loyalty lies."

Kat knew her mother was joking, "I believe I helped keep your Christmas present for daddy a secret, so now it's daddy turn. Besides you've made it this far, can you stand it just a few more hours?"

"I suppose, I just don't like not knowing what's going on. I am guess that the surprise isn't planned until tonight so why don't the two of us go do some shopping." Scarlett finally realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of anyone.

"Yes I think we have time to do that." Kat loved doing things with her mother and this was no different.

While they were shopping Rhett was busy organizing everything. The lucky thing was that Scarlett had wanted to go shopping because if she hadn't Kat would have had to figured out some other way to keep her busy. Rhett left the house as soon as they were gone his first stop was Mark's house. There he was to find the three of his children and their families that lived out of town. Rhett had made arrangements for them all to stay at Mark's house until the party that night, that way Scarlett wouldn't know they were in town.

When Rhett got there the maid let him in and he walked into the living room almost unnoticed, "You would think I would get a better welcome than this." Once he said something everyone looked up.

"Oh hello Daddy!" Susan ran to her father and threw her arms around his neck. Along with Melanie ran a bunch a small children yelling grandpa.

"Hi Susie baby, how is my girl?" Rhett was trying to talk while hugging all his grandchildren individually.

Susan took Rhett bye the arm and lead him to the sofa to sit down, "I'm fine. I am so glad that you planned all this. Has mama figured it out yet?"

"No she doesn't have a clue." Rhett look away from his daughter to his two sons who were smiling at their sister for hogging their fathers attention like always. "Wade, Kinn it seems I haven't been able to say hello to the two of you. How are you all?"

Kinn walked over to his father and shook his hand, "It's good to see you dad."

"We are all fine, how is everyone at home?" Wade was sitting in a chair directly across from Rhett.

"Everybody is fine. Scarlett and Kat are out shopping leaving me to easily pull everything off." Rhett smiled his crooked smile which was duplicated by his near twin Kinn.

That night Rhett took Scarlett out for dinner while Kat stayed home to welcome the rest of the family and help set up for the surprise party they had been planning for months. Other friends and family arriving were: Suellen and Will Benteen with three of their children, Carren or Sister Mary Katherine, Eleanor and Rosemary Bulter, Sally Brewton, Andrew and Sarah Hamilton, Mark and Julia Williams, and other friend Scarlett had made in Savannah.

After their dinner Rhett had Scarlett close her eyes as she was unknowingly driven back to her own house. Rhett held her eyes closed all the way up the walk and into the front hall.

When he finally took his hands off and she opened her eyes she look disappointed. "You made me close my eyes so you could bring me home? But you said thing morning that we were going to do two things I loved. We ate and well I thought maybe dancing would follow. What do I love doing in my own home?"

By now Rhett was laughing, "Why don't you just go into the living room and see for yourself?"

When Scarlett sung open the door she was assaulted with the loud noise of everyone yelling 'SURPRISE'. Everyone took turns giving her hugs and kisses and greetings of all kinds. By the time Rhett and Kat who were at the end of the big greeting line got to her she was in tears and speechless. She ran to Rhett throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. This caused a chorus of youngsters moaning and shouting, "Gross!" The rest of the night was filled with the joyous sounds of laughter, stories, and songs. The party went on way into the early morning hours.

Scarlett wanting to speak privately with Rhett snuck him outside into the garden. "Rhett I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you, I love you so much." Scarlett reached up ready to give Rhett passionate kiss.

"Rhett are you out here?" Rosie wanted to talk with her brother about something.

Rhett gave Scarlett a somewhat annoyed look, "Yes Rosie. I'm over here."

"Well it is quit a lovely party isn't it. I hope you are enjoying it Scarlett." Rosie couldn't see that she was interrupting something, she was never very good at seeing things like that.

Scarlett smiled sweetly, "Yes Rosie I am and I'm so glad you could come."

"What is it that you wanted Rosie?" Rhett wanted to get back to what him and Scarlett were doing.

"Oh yes, well I was just looking for Rhett, but I'm glad you're here too Scarlett. I wanted to apologize for how I acted when you two first got back together. I know it's been a long time, but I don't think I ever actually said I was sorry." Rosie knew they had already forgiven her but all day she had had the nagging feeling that she needed to do this.

Scarlett couldn't believe Rosie was still holding on to this, "Your right Rosie that was a long time ago and I know that I forgave you a long time ago too." Scarlett and Rosie had became fairly good friends over the years.

"Yes Rosie I thought we had all gotten over that years ago." Rhett couldn't believe Rosie had been fretting over this for so long.

Rosie looked a bit embarrassed seeing how Rhett and Scarlett were completely over it, "I guess it was just something I had to say is all."

Before anyone could say anything else they were yet again interrupted, "There you are." Andrew walked up joining the group. "I was just coming to tell you that we are leaving."

Scarlett started to smile when she first heard Andrew's voice and by the time he finished talking she was chuckling.

Rhett as well as Rosie and Andrew were completely confused, "Scarlett what are you laughing at?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't help but think about how familiar this scene is." Scarlett was trying to stifle some of her laughter. "This is almost exactly the way the first party we all attended turned out. Remember Rhett and I were in the garden at Andrew's house at his birthday party and both Rosie and Andrew went out looking for us."

Rhett smiled that she remembered it so vividly, "That is ironic Scarlett, who'd have thought we would be almost in the same position twenty-one years later. Two surprise parties ending the same way."

"Wait Rhett my party wasn't a surprise party, I knew every thing about it." Andrew didn't want Rhett to have his facts wrong.

Scarlett smiled and looked into Rhett's eyes, "It was for us Andrew, we didn't know the other was going to be there and we haven't been apart since that night. It was a big surprise for us."

**The End!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In case anyone was confused I advanced the story about twenty years. Forgive me if I got any of the ages wrong, I was kind of guessing on how old they all were at the end of GWTW. And yes that is it that's the end of this story. I hope ya'll enjoyed the story as a whole. Again, dont forget to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
